


Born on the Bayou

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Minor Canon character death, offscreen but mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Dean never meant for it to happen.  Not in Purgatory, not after.  And yet somehow it always did.





	Born on the Bayou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



The first time it happens, it’s a foxhole kind of thing. They’ve just killed off a swarm of Purgatory’s weirdest when Dean grabs Benny’s coat and pins him against a tree. For a second, Benny probably thinks Dean’s going to kill him too. For a second, Dean actually thinks he might.

Instead, he smashes their mouths together and grinds himself against Benny, who turns out to be just as hard as Dean is. Things move quickly, because who knows how long they have, and that makes it that much hotter when Benny fumbles them both out of their pants and starts jacking them together. Any second now, they could be attacked by flying werefrogs or whatever else is lurking in the woods, and they’d have to stand and fight like this. The thought has Dean thrusting into Benny’s grip, sliding along his cock with nothing but their own sweat and precome for lube. 

Dean swallows a shout when he comes. From the strangled grunt Benny lets out, he pretty much does the same, unless that’s just the sound he always makes. Not that Dean would know.

“We should get moving, cher,” Benny finally says, and when Dean releases him, Benny lifts his hand to lick their combined come from his hand. He closes his eyes and sighs. “It’s not blood, but damn that’s good.”

Dean tucks himself back into his pants and waits for Benny to do the same before heading off in the direction the last rugaru had indicated it had seen Cas.

~*~

The second time, Benny calls for him, looking for help with the vampirates. Things go much worse than Dean could’ve imagined, and he has to put down the love of Benny’s life. He half expects Benny to come after him for that, and he does, but not to kill him. It’s not much different from Purgatory, considering they’re both covered in blood and dirt and under the open sky.

And yet it’s completely different as Benny pins Dean to the wall outside the vampires’ lair and humps against him, demanding to know why Dean didn’t just pour Benny’s soul down a drain to go back to Purgatory. Why he wasn’t killing him right now. There’s nothing Dean can say to any of it, nothing he can do but hang on for the ride and pretend not to notice the tears that soak the shoulder of his shirt.

There’s no one to hear them on this little island, so Dean doesn’t hold anything back, moaning and shouting as he comes in his pants like a teenager. Benny makes the same strangled grunt, which must just be what he does.

“I’m sorry, cher,” Benny says on the boat ride back.

“You ain’t got nothing to be sorry for,” is all Dean can say to that.

Benny nods, and that’s it until they get back to the dock and Dean has to make the most awkward introduction of his life.

~*~

The last time was never meant to happen. It wasn’t the third time or even the fourth, but it definitely had to be the last. Dean had ended their … whatever it was weeks ago. But there had been a nest of vamps in Mississippi, and it turned out Benny was stalking them too. Good thing, because Dean really shouldn’t have tried to take this nest by himself, but things with Sam … well.

It’s not like he planned for this to happen, but maybe some part of him had been hoping, because for once Dean has condoms and a packet of lube on him. Luck or planning, Dean really doesn’t care so long as Benny keeps pounding him into the Impala’s backseat. Dean jacks himself in time with Benny’s thrusts until he’s coming so hard his vision whites out while Benny fucks him through it. It’s getting just this side of too much when Benny finally grunts and stills. 

Benny doesn’t pull out right away, but he grabs Dean’s hand and licks it clean, tongue tracing the webbing between his fingers, chasing every last drop. The moan he lets out is more pornographic than any noise he made before now.

Dean shakes his head, bemused. “Still almost as good as blood?”

“Better,” Benny says, looking into Dean’s eyes as he says it. He pulls out then and licks the rest of Dean’s come from his stomach.

Dean’s not so sure about having a vampire’s mouth so close to his junk, but seriously, after everything, he can’t say no. Besides, watching Benny clean him like this is hot. He’s as thorough with Dean’s body as he was with his hands, making Dean’s eyes roll back into his head when he sucks the tip of Dean’s dick, tongue pressing into his slit in search of more.

Once he realizes there’s no more to be had, Benny helps Dean back into his jeans, looking up at him as he zips the fly. The intensity of his gaze is unsettling, like he’s trying to memorize Dean’s face. As if he hadn’t seen enough of it in Purgatory. But Dean finds himself doing the same before surging up and claiming Benny’s mouth. If he were still eighteen, maybe they could’ve gone again, but for now, this would have to do.

“No more of this, cher,” Benny says when it’s time to go. “Can’t move on if we keep this up, and I can tell your mind’s still made up.”

“Yeah.” Dean sighs. Whatever this is, it can’t last. Never does anyway. And if Sam’s going to finish the trials, he’ll need Dean with his head clear. “You gonna be okay?”

“Gonna have to be.” Benny shrugs. “Maybe I’ll start hitting fertility clinics instead of just blood banks.”

“Dude, gross.” Dean made a face. Watching Benny eat up his come was hot in the moment. But that … that just sounded wrong. Not that drinking blood was much better.

“Maybe not. Probably not as good if it’s not fresh.”

_Or yours_ goes unspoken.

Dean decides as he drives away to stay out of bayou territory. Safer for both of them that way. Best that this really be goodbye this time.


End file.
